(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel pyrrolo thiazines, particularly comprising benzothiazines, which are enzyme inhibitors and useful for inhibiting growth of cells containing the enzymes in vivo. In particular, the present invention relates to pyrrolo-thiazines which are ribosidase inhibitors.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The prior art does not describe the compounds of the present invention. The general prior art is described hereinafter in the context of the invention.
Objects
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel pyrrolo-thiazines for use as enzyme inhibitors. In particular, the present invention relates to the use of these compounds which are ribosidase inhibitors. Further, the present invention relates to a process for the preparation of the pyrrolo-thiazines.
These and other objects will become increasingly apparent by reference to the following description.